King Kong
by Gamaboi427
Summary: If you saw the movie, you know what it's all about, just with DP characters. Rated T for character death. Chapter 1 UP!


**All right, this WILL be pretty awesome. I've learned some new techniques for writing, and I have trained…in the force! This one will be basically just King Kong with DP characters. I saw the movie, knows what happens, so please, don't flame. This is my hard work. Don't screw it.**

**By the way, the whole story is going to, at, and leaving Ghost Island. Nothing before it, and New York is just gonna be one chapter.**

* * *

"Masters! Hoist up the mainsail! Raise the anchor!" Tucker called to the captain of _The Phantom._ Tucker glanced behind him. The men who invested in his movie weren't in sight-yet. Neither were the police. There was still time to escape with the canisters of film he'd already shot. The investors claimed he'd stolen them. But they were _his. He _was the director.

Tucker was absolutely sure when he finished the movie it was going to make history _and _a huge pile of dough. He'd be able to pay back everyone he owed money to, including the investors and the captain, because Tucker had found a film location that was nothing short of spectacular-Ghost Island. No one knew the island was _The Phantom's _actual destination yet, not even Captain Masters or Valerie, Masters' second in command. They would think Tucker was crazy if he told them the truth. He wasn't even sure Mikey and Nathan, the men who had been on the crew of every movie he had made, would agree to come with him if he had told them where he planned on going.

But the island was the only place Tucker's movie could be finished. He'd felt it in his bones the second he heard that Norwegian skipper talking about it. The skipper had rescued a castaway, barely alive. Before he died, the castaway told the story of Ghost Island. He said the place was shrouded in fog, cut off from the rest of the world. He claimed that it held the remains of an ancient civilization and that the people who lived there knew nothing of the modern age.

Tucker was going to be the man to bring this discovery to the world with his movie. The castaway had given the skipper a map to the island-and Tucker had bought it from the skipper before he finished telling the tale.

The moment Tucker returned to New York with the footage shot on Ghost Island, everyone would know his name. Every investor in town would want to back his next movie. Every actor in the country would want to star in a Tucker Foley film. Tucker took another look over his shoulder. The coast was still clear.

"Cast off!" he shouted. "We've got to leave." He guided Sam Manson, his new star, up the gangplank, hoping she wouldn't notice how nervous he was. The last thing he needed was for anyone on the boat to know he was worried about being arrested before the ship left the harbor.

Sam stared at the sailors rushing around _The Phantom_, getting the ship ready, loading crates. Smoke was pouring from the stacks. Sam felt as if she was in the movie already. She could hardly believe any of this was real. Yesterday, she'd actually stolen an apple right from a vendor's cart to keep from starving. Today, she was setting sail to make a movie starring Dash Baxter and written by Danny Fenton, her absolute favorite playwright.

Tucker stepped over to Captain Masters. They had a whispered conversation, and then Tucker turned to Sam. "Can't you see we're in the presence of a VIP guest?" he said loudly. Sam felt her face blush. She'd never been called a VIP before. She was a lot more used to standing on the streets, asking people for their spare change. Of course, she never got any, for they were probably broke, too. After all, this was the late depression-era, and Sam was struggling to live.

"So you are ready for this voyage, Miss Manson? You are not at all nervous?" the captain asked Sam. He had an accent. German, she thought.

"Nervous? No. Why? Should I be?" Sam asked, a few butterflies taking flight in her stomach.

Tucker wished the captain would do something-anything-on the ship. Something captainly. Something that didn't involve bothering Tucker about when he would get paid-or worrying Tucker's actress.

"I would imagine you would be terrified. It isn't every woman who would take such a risk," the captain answered. Sam's butterflies grew into buzzing bumblebees, pricking the walls of her stomach. If the captain thought she would be terrified, then-

Tucker beamed when his assistant, David, rushed over and asked "Why don't I show Miss Manson to her cabin?" He whisked Sam away from the captain and his questions. Tucker waited a moment, and then made his ways through the ship's corridors, heading toward his cabin. His star was safely taken care of. Now Tucker needed to check in on his writer.

He opened his cabin door and ducked inside. Danny Fenton sat at the table across from him. "If anyone comes to the door, don't open it," Tucker told his friend. "You haven't seen me. Say I…stuck my head down a toilet!" There was still a chance that the police might nab him.

Danny raised a dark eyebrow. Clearly there was something up with his old friend Tucker. But he didn't have the time to figure out what. "I can't stay. I have a rehearsal for which I am now"…he checked his watch… "three hours late". He threw a few page across the table.

Tucker frowned. "What's this?"

"The script," Danny answered.

Tucker sat down. "Dan, there are only fifteen pages here."

"I know, but they're good! You got fifteen good pages there, Tuck!" Danny didn't have time for this. He had to get back to his play. It was almost opening night.

"Danny, you can't do this to me!" Tucker moaned. "I have a beginning, but I need a middle and an end! I gotta have something to shoot!"

The ship's engines roared to life. Danny stood up. Through the portal, Tucker saw a couple of sailors releasing ropes. He just realized all he had to do was keep Danny on the ship for just a few more minutes. Then his problems would be solved.

* * *

Allright, what to say? Um, don't forget to RxR, no flaming, and um, oh yeah! I was originally going to make this chapter and the next chapter one whole chapter, but it was too long. And watch out for my other fic,

**Hero**

Danny disapears, found , sorry. can't say what it is, but this is a twoshot songfic.


End file.
